


The "Black Menace"

by Sevent



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Play, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dildos, It's A Big Toy, Kink Exploration, Lube, M/M, PWP, SO MUCH LUBE, Sex Toys, Size Kink, except maybe a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevent/pseuds/Sevent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Later, Bruce would tell himself he'd bought it on impulse. The dildo, it was <i>huge</i>, a 16.5 inch Master Series, black-matte colored with a suction cup base. It's not like he was going to actually <i>use</i> it. But right now, mouth dry from the sheer thought of having that monster cock, it seemed like a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The "Black Menace"

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally a fic about Bruce shoving a giant dildo up his ass because he can. I thank my friends, and most of all Amazon, for actually making me consider Bruce using this [actual real dildo](https://www.amazon.com/USA-AC222-Master-16-5-Inch-Colossus/dp/B008WERFUO).
> 
> There's a little bit of Clark at the end. Just a little bit.

Bruce had a habit of collecting things. Through the years, he's gathered newspaper articles, case files, trinkets, batsuits, hardcover books, paintings, a multitude of gadgets. They fill the spaces of the mansion, segmented into categories only he keeps track of. It's almost a compulsion of his. 

Most people wouldn't expect that the compulsion also applied to  _toys._  He's amassed a wide range of colorful plastic shafts, vibrators and other goodies, all kept under lock and key — partly for his own dignity.

He doesn't need them. He hasn't even used half of them, but some days the tension of a long day's work can't be taken out on street thugs. Sometimes what he needs is a good, hard fuck.

Clark is usually very good at that. But he can't go calling on the boy scout every time he can't catch some sleep. The man can take care of his own needs, even if those needs aren't exactly easy to fulfill. Which might be why he's been staring at his laptop screen for the past twelve minutes, angry at his own actions. Later, Bruce would tell himself he'd bought it on impulse. The dildo, it was  _huge_ , a 16.5 inch Master Series, black-matte colored with a suction cup base. It's not like he was going to actually  _use_  it. But right now, mouth dry from the sheer thought of having that monster cock, it seemed like a good idea. A brilliant, new addition to his collection of toys. 

He doesn't think about the dildo for a week, putting on the cowl and prowling the streets of Gotham. Three robberies, one assault, plenty of petty crimes were stopped, and none of the Rogues made an appearance. By the time the new week came rolling by, Bruce was grinding his molars, body thrumming with excess energy.

Finally, on Monday, a sealed package arrived, blank on all sides save his address. Heart hammering as he felt the weight of the box in his hands, he took it to his bedroom and left it there. It was still early for Batman, and he's not about to break in his new toy like an amateur. No, he's an adult. He's got all of Gotham to watch over, and if he punches a thug a little too hard, he'll say it's the pent-up adrenaline. 

Once again, Gotham gives him bare scraps, and the Bat is no longer needed for the night. He returns to the mansion, peels the suit from his sweaty body and takes a quick shower to wash the city's grime off of corded muscle and take some of the edge off. 

Patted dry and naked, he sat contemplating the innocuous box. The lid came off easily, and the real package inside slid out, landing with a faint thud on the covers. He couldn't help the blush after waggling the dildo out of the packaging. The plastic was pliant but firm to the touch and wide, maybe  _too_ wide _. Fuck,_  one hand couldn't wrap around it completely. Why did he buy this, it's going to be an impossible fit.

Oh, but the  _anticipation._  He could feel himself grow hard just thinking about it, stretched so far around the shaft he'll feel it for  _days_.

 _"Fuck,"_  he muttered, wrapping a hand around his erection and concentrating on the pressure. The desire for it, that stretch was going to be  _overwhelming._

There was the matter of preparation. It was, admittedly,  _thirteen whole_  inches he could put in himself. A lot of lube was going to be needed. 

Readying for the task, he grabbed a couple of bottles of lube and a selection of his usual toys. He'll take this as slow and as careful as he can stand. 

Pillows fluffed and plush under him, Bruce hiked his legs up and spread a gracious amount of lube on his fingers. Slipping one in with a sigh, he could already feel his tense muscles start to relax and his thighs ease open for a better angle. Soon he was ready for another finger, and then another. He focused on the task, and not the pleasure each time a knuckle rubbed against a knot of sensitive flesh.

Three fingers in and busy working himself open, his free hand took the thinnest toy at his side and coated it liberally until it shined against the thin threads of moonlight that invaded the room. He pressed the shaft in gently along his fingers, the small stretch drawing a wet moan from his throat. 

Bruce paused in his movements to adjust to the cold intrusion. Once it warmed, he took his fingers out and played with the toy, taking the time to go deep. 

He spent some time like this, changing the toy for a thicker one when the muscle went lax enough, breathing through his nose whenever the rod rubbed against his prostrate. This one was considerably bigger, both in length and girth — one of his favorites —, but nothing compared to the monstrous size waiting at his side. He still had a ways to go.

Bruce's hands were beginning to shake from the effort, slipping the toy in deep with trembling fingers, but not seeking the friction, panting, pressing against his walls as much as possible. He could switch toys now, go to the biggest one he had owned before today, an eight inch purple shaft thick around the middle. After coating that one up, and emptying the bottle of lube on his hands, Bruce slowly replaced the toys, taking care not to thrust his hips up into it. 

The fit was tight, though not as tight to be a bother. He groaned, the sound punched out of him when he shifted the rod around and a hot lick of pleasure spread across his back. His calves were quivering from the prolonged sensations, cock standing red and leaking. He's getting close, but he can't allow himself to come yet. 

Breathing deep and slow, he drew the toy as far in as he could.

"Come on—s _hit, c-come on._ " His breath turned shallow, wavering as he pumped the shaft. He gave it a few more pumps and turned his face to the pillow, gripping the bed covers for something to center on. No matter how he shifted the toy, it would rub deliciously against his prostate, adding to his arousal more and more. The rhythm he had kept the whole time became erratic, body jerking into the little spikes of pleasure that kept shooting to the root of his cock. 

Just as he felt an orgasm creeping into his reach, Bruce halted everything, every movement except for his lungs gulping down air. He wasn't about to finish now, no. Not when he's yet to use his new toy.

He took the shaft out gradually, making sure to come down from the orgasm high he'd been climbing. Deep breaths, Bruce brought a hand down and groaned at how loose his ass felt. He could fit four fingers in without any trouble past the second knuckle. 

It was time, he thought, he's finally ready for the large dildo. With trembling fingers, he reached for the extra bottle of lube and the black toy, coating it generously from root to tip. His hands ran the slick length of it and he felt his own cock jerk against his stomach.  _Fucking hell,_  it was bigger than all his other selected toys combined. But he could do this, yes. He was  _going to do this._

Shimming back onto the bedrest with his backside resting high, Bruce spread his thighs enough and readied the plastic cock. He tested if it gave way, the round, blunt head pressing in and he groaned. He could feel his ass stretch around the tip of the shaft, but it wasn't going in without some force. 

"Fuck... _fuck!_ " He let out a cry of frustration. Bruce was about to just call Clark and get this over with, but no. No he's not about to give up. He's getting himself fucked blind  _right now_  and it's going to be with this  _fucking dildo, damnit._  

With a long, drawn out growl, he spilled the rest of the lube over his ass, letting it slick the passage, and pushed the shaft in. 

"Oh _godf **ucking—**_ " he swore for a good ten seconds, a full body shudder overcoming him as he felt the girth of the head spread his cheeks wide like butter. His eyes watered from the painful spike of  _arousal_ shooting down his back _._  As he pressed in another inch, he turned his head into a pillow and drowned out his shaky moaning.  _Fucking hell,_  the shaft was  _huge,_ the ridges on its sides stroking his hypersensitive walls as his muscles slackened and clenched out of his control. He’s never felt something so big in his life, and this was only the very head of the plastic cock. 

Taking steady breaths, Bruce slowly pushed the immense toy further in, squirming as the rim of his ass stretched even wider around the thickness. He can't do anything but breathe as he worked to put as much as he could in him, shuddering violently under the onslaught of intense pleasure as his ass clenched pitifully against the breach. Five, six, _seven_ _whole, mind-altering_ inches in and _fucking Christ_ , he can’t stop shaking, entire body convulsing in little spasms with just half of the length shoved into his asshole. A whimper escaped him. He can’t possibly fit the rest in. It’s too much. His cock is leaking a puddle onto his belly and he swears, he could come just from this, his ass clenching around the huge girth of the toy, milking the thing for nothing. Oh but,  _Jesus_ , if it was real, he’d break under the melting heat of a cock so huge, shooting thick ropes of cum into him. _Fuck,_ he’s sweating a lake, vision blurry and heat spreading up his chest and face. He wants to show Clark next time, see him come apart as Bruce loses all sense of reality, sobbing into the bedsheets for Clark to finish him then and there.

“Clark— _Clarr-k, f-fuck,”_ he’s mumbling now, pumping the massive toy gingerly at intervals. Just when he thinks he can’t take any more, his body gives way, slipping more in, little by little with each painstaking push. He gasps as his hips jerk in time with a thrust, palm slapping against skin wetly with almost a whole foot of fucking black silicon suddenly tucked inside his ass.

 _ **“Fuck!”**_ He’s so close, balls pulled tight and cock twitching in time to his pulse. He just needs to—

His own hand sends a jolt of pleasure as it wrapped around his weeping cock, and he sobs. He keens from the dual sensation, his thumb kneading the head of his cock as his other hand quivers in its grip, tugging the toy just enough further inside for him to arch against the _sheer enormous stretch_ of the base and he’s coming, shoving his face into the bed and _screaming._ His whole body seizes up, taught like bowstring as he crashes into an orgasm so powerful, he can’t feel anything but the burning fluid smearing his torso.

Bruce can’t make out anything from the tears, gasping back into awareness. He blinks them away, the air rattling in his lungs and he sees the utter mess he’s become, cock bobbing with each breath and softening. He reclines on the set of pillows and just takes a moment to calm his jittery nerves. The plastic cock is still stuffed inside him, nestled tight, so warm and slick. Oh, he would keep it there, leaving him so impossibly stretched and wide open. Shakily, he sits up and a broken groan cracks out of him as it _slides completely in._  Bottoming out on its hard, shapely balls, Bruce pants, the sharp spark of arousal almost painful in his state. 

He lies down for a moment, perfectly immobile save his chest. He doesn’t know how much time passes — preparing himself for the inevitable moment of rising to clean up — but his body is still flush with heat when a sound interrupts his lounging.

It came from the window, and out of the faint flitter of light he could make out the shape of a man, a familiar voice saying, “Mind if I come in?"

Bruce grunts, conceding entry. He’s too out of it to even stand up, boneless and lax as he is. 

Out of the corner of his left eye he could see Clark hovering, shushing him when he tried to sit up. 

“Stay,” his visitor ordered gently. "I’ll take care of you."

It took all of his willpower not to fall asleep then, as Clark rubbed a cool piece of cloth over his stomach in soothing circles, running his smooth hand over his thigh and lifting it.

“Just look at you, spread out on that play cock. Do you wish it was me?"

Bruce groaned, helpless to the image of Clark taking out the toy only to replace with his own hard cock. He would be loose, so open for Clark to use and fuck with long, deep strokes. He whined low in his throat, feeling the toy be pulled out achingly slow, gasping as it left him gaping, yearning for something to fill him up again.

“Shh, it’s okay.” He felt as Clark settled his body on top of his, the heat and weight of his body lulling him into a comfortable doze.

Enveloped in warmth as he was, Bruce barely heard Clark say, “You know I could hear you all the way from Metropolis."

“You can hear _anyone_ all the way from Metropolis."

Puffs of breath blew into his face and he sighed as the low grumble of a laugh vibrated against his chest. “Yeah, but I only pay attention to you."

“How sweet.” Broad hands cupped his face and he sighed again as Clark curled his body over Bruce’s, tucking his limbs under his sleepy counterpart and humming. 

Bruce thinks, well, if it got him this drained and pliant, the toy ended up being a good purchase after all. 


End file.
